


Stand Guard

by disorderly_redhead



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Intercourse, Bottom Boromir, Fingering, M/M, Pining, Power Dynamics, Sex while camping, Soldier's comforts, Top Aragorn, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderly_redhead/pseuds/disorderly_redhead
Summary: At first he couldn't stand him, now Boromir wants all that he can give him.





	Stand Guard

 

 

> **"...and then kiss me hard, as if he plucked up kisses by the roots that grew upon my lips..." _Othello,_ William Shakespeare**

* * *

There was little time on the road, and little room for carefully laid words, but Boromir knew this all too well, just as he knew what a hand grasping his arm when it was only the two of them tending the horses meant, or a certain look, even when it came from pale eyes so stern he almost doubted himself. 

This was the man he had been born to one day serve, after all. His station in this man's life had only infuriated him until now, when he'd come to know Aragorn, seen how he carried himself, heard his voice. Boromir couldn't be angry anymore, couldn't hide behind arrogance, not now that there were such things as being held in that gaze or the scent of him. 

Sometimes Boromir felt almost a tremble at how much he wanted him, filled with the idea that Aragorn could have him, whenever his lord pleased. 

That night as they laid next to each other, as ones who ought to sleep but knew they would not, Boromir didn't dare breathe when Aragorn pressed against him slightly, and then more certainly. Aragorn raised himself up, the silent consent gained, and brought himself above Boromir to kiss his mouth with such fierceness and desire it pierced Boromir. 

He never spoke, not when he pushed up Boromir's tunic, or when he began to grope about between his legs, but Boromir would have been no use for conversation anyways. He felt like he was on fire with a flame that racked his body, making his muscles spasm and breath come ragged. He felt like clay under the hot mouth on his torso, and though Aragorn had only just begun to touch him, he was achingly hard. 

Boromir had thought he could not move, perhaps could never move again, pinned by this touch and need, but when Aragorn fumbled in pulling down his trousers Boromir was quick to do it himself. 

As Aragorn pressed one slick finger and then another into him, Boromir felt some discomfort, but also the promise of more to come, and how much he wanted this man inside him. 

For a moment, when Aragorn first entered him, Boromir could feel absolutely nothing, alight with the desire fulfilled. Then suddenly he could feel everything again, the burning and the urgency that ruled him. 

Aragorn was almost laying on top of him, propping himself on one arm, his profile pressed against the side of Boromir's face, sometimes pressing kisses or biting at his neck as he thrust between his companion's spread legs.

He touched Boromir's cheek with his spare hand, and between that and the heavy pleasure of their coupling Boromir knew suddenly he belonged to this man. He would follow him to the ends of the earth, he would kneel before his throne in the white hall of Minas Tirith. He would lead the soldiers of Gondor wherever this man commanded him, for in that moment his only wish was to serve and be taken, completely. 

Boromir felt the crest of his orgasm, and he shook and came silently under his king, who followed him soon after with a few solid thrusts. 

Still above him, Aragorn found some handkerchief or towel on his figure, and made a valiant if imperfect effort at wiping them both down. With gentle hands he neatened Boromir's outfit, cloth hiding the red marks his teeth had made. His ruthless desire had been replaced with a noble tenderness, and Boromir saw, as he looked on the man who knelt between his legs, that though his own lust had diminished his adoration had not. He raised himself up to press a kiss against Aragorn's mouth, and Aragorn kissed him back, softly. His dark hair slipped through Boromir's fingers. 

They slept side by side that night, though Boromir thought he would never fall asleep, shaken from his desires fulfilled and the love and fealty he felt for the silent, dark haired heir of Gondor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to write more fics for this pairing, I just haven't been especially inspired. Let me know in the comments who you prefer to top and what fanfiction tropes you like! Have been considering an old classic, sex pollen, just for fun, or maybe something really emotional, like an au where Boromir lives and where they go with their relationship.


End file.
